laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ProfessorTriton13
=Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki, '''ProfessorTriton13'''! Thank you for creating a user profile! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on [[User talk:SophiaDescole13|my talk page]], or use our [http://laytonwiki.zzl.org/ forums]. If you plan on adding or editing character pages on the wiki, please read the [[Professor Layton Wiki:Character Manual of Style|Character Manual of Style]] before editing. -- [[User:SophiaDescole13|SophiaDescole13]] ([[User_talk:SophiaDescole13|Talk]]) 00:00, April 12, 2012 ...I OWN MY MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN [[User:Chrononaut|Chrononaut]] 12:33, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I live on the MMMOOOOOONNN! [[User:Niki Alvata|Niki Alvata]] 22:58, April 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: YOU ARE INVITED Yay! :) I'm so happy for you both, I'll definitely try to come! :D If I can't make it, save me some cake, 'kay? [[User: Lilpuzzlette64]]|| I love you. And spectres. 10:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks love ^^ NO, ONLY YOU xD [[User: Lilpuzzlette64]]|| I love you. And spectres. 11:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) BATTLE Just had an epic battle with Vertinator, doubt I will be seeing him for a while. Hehehe [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] 16:08, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Suit Here it is, tailored and everything by Italian tailers and the Professor himself. I chose the top hat because top hats are cool. [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] 22:17, May 6, 2012 (UTC) YouTube Can I ask you not to write "BOOB" on my video as me mother finds it strange to give my youtube thing to someone i don't know as she STILL thinks your a pedo. DX Thanks, Bob [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] 16:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Jake, refresh your Chat. [[User:SophiaDescole13|Sophia]] (''[http://layton.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SophiaDescole13 Layton Wiki talk]'', ''[http://skulduggery.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SophiaDescole13 Skulpedia talk]'', ''[http://wicked.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SophiaDescole13 Wicked Wiki talk]'') 15:29, May 26, 2012 (UTC) WEDDING PRESENT BLAH GAHHHHHH Stupid present. FROM ME TWAS A JOKE OK Jake, I apologise, it was only a bit of fun. I humbly apologise for any inconvenience I have caused. Yours Sorry-fully, :( [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] 17:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) THANKS A LOT JAKE! I have some good news and some bad news. The good news (for me anyway) is that the flood has gone down a bit and that I haven't drowned! However I also have bad news. :( Remember that poo you did in the stream that caused the tidal wave that flooded the village? Well when we went downstairs this morning, we found a brown clump, stuck to the side of the bookcase... It smelt bad... SO YOUR POO IS IN MY HOUSE! Which I then had to scrape off with a ruler... Yours Disgustingly, [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] 15:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S. LOL, YOUR POO GOT TO MEET ME BUT YOU DIDN'T P.P.S. We did actually find a large brown clump on the side of the bookcase. It was probably mud though... I hope! Once again, tally ho [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] 15:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) OH AND ONE MORE THING! The dingy got washed away overnight, so we are stuck! LOVE FROM [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] 15:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ALSO WE FOUND THE CAT THE END [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] 15:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] 15:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :DDD isnt it gay!?:D AWAY Going on le holiday for deux (two) weeks. back later. don't cry XD Your's Chelmesque-ly [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] ([[User talk:Detective Inspector Bob|talk]]) 22:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC) take a look at this hey look at this beautiful picture i found... hehehe delete it ... if you want Agent K. (emmy altava) 12:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) HEHE I LOVE PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MALIGNANT GROWTH ... OH AND BY THE WAT SHIT HAS 4 LETTERS Agent K. (emmy altava) 20:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) chat chat by [http://layton.wikia.com/wiki/User:Emmy_altava emmy altava] and [http://layton.wikia.com/wiki/User:ProfessorTriton13 professortriton13] so this is it... *Emmy altava bob should sing his own version of im sexy and i know it but its called im radical and i know it *9:26 ProfessorTriton13 XD *9:26 Emmy altava it would take the world by storm *9:26 ProfessorTriton13 xD omg i'm dying of imagination *i wonder if bob is spanking his mum again *9:27 Emmy altava ik i can see the music video so vividly in my mind *hes holding a chelmey toy and making it dance *9:28 ProfessorTriton13 lol *9:28 Emmy altava or you could dress up as chelmey and dance with bob *wow *9:28 ProfessorTriton13 lol *9:30 Emmy altava then i dress up as grosky and im like wtf are you doing *9:30 ProfessorTriton13 XDDDDDDDDD *9:31 Emmy altava and then a fat kid dresses up as barton eating donuts that say i love chelmey on them *9:31 ProfessorTriton13 omg *9:31 Emmy altava and then an even fatter kid dresses as gordon and does that dance on the picture i showed you *and then all the people on chat run on as themselves and are like aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah sheild our eyes *9:34 ProfessorTriton13 NOT THAT PICTURE *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *I DELETED THAT PCITURE *9:34 Emmy altava i know *dont ask me how i found that picture *that beautiful picture *9:36 ProfessorTriton13 ._. *I WON'T *9:36 Emmy altava good *i sent it to bob aswell *and guess what?... *HE KEPT IT ON HIS TALK PAGE *HE DIDNT DELETE IT *9:38 ProfessorTriton13 o_O *TO FAP TOO *9:39 Emmy altava im gonna copy and paste this conversation and put it on my talk page to remember *9:39 ProfessorTriton13 XD *9:40 Emmy altava and will probably send it to you *and bob *9:40 ProfessorTriton13 YAY *9:40 Emmy altava to keep forever *9:41 ProfessorTriton13 I SHALL *Emmy altava 20:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Good Afternoon Dr Bono http://professorlaytonfangames.wikia.com/wiki/Dr_Bono LOL You have a page. [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] ([[User talk:Detective Inspector Bob|talk]]) 12:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) follow the link http://a1.sphotos.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/294413_10151384882199966_1779037278_n.jpg From ?????????? You'll never know it was me. ._. you wouldnt happen to be the same person that made "professor layton and the something that starts with an M growth" video would you? malagnent or magalent or something like that[[User:Nuknuk|Nuknuk]] ([[User talk:Nuknuk|talk]]) 16:14, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Nuknuk[[User:Nuknuk|Nuknuk]] ([[User talk:Nuknuk|talk]]) 16:14, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Y DID YO GO. MOTHER TOOK LAPTOP. SAID SHE WAS GONNA BE 5 MINS. TOOK 1 HOUR. BLAH SO COME BACK. BITCH. [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] ([[User talk:Detective Inspector Bob|talk]]) 13:33, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Uh... Well, you said to message if someone was online. So, I am... [[User:Amethyst111|Amethyst111]] ([[User talk:Amethyst111|talk]]) 16:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat war WATCH OUT JAMMA AMENYX WILL CONQUER THE UNIVERSE AMENYXVERSE AND AMENYX WILL KICK JAMMA'S ASS IT'LL BE CALLED AMEASS JAMMA & NIBOB, BEWARE CHAT CHAT IS NOT WORKING. I NEED TO TALK. GRAH. Yours radly, [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] ([[User talk:Detective Inspector Bob|talk]]) 18:25, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Paris isn't the only one: *IEmmameijer *.-. klack and white is fine *blacvk *blakc *blacl *black *DAMN *[[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] ([[User talk:Detective Inspector Bob|talk]]) 18:27, October 9, 2012 (UTC) OUT Gonna be out today, so not gonna be on laptop. At least i get unlimited pizza! Woooo! Also what were the key events of last nights party? Thanks [[User:Detective Inspector Bob|Detective Inspector Bob]] ([[User talk:Detective Inspector Bob|talk]]) 11:00, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I want to hear a story about BASEBALL!! <3 BASEBALL! I want to hear a story about BASEBALL Professaaaaaaaaaaa!! [[User:Dolphin1881|Dolphin1881]] ([[User talk:Dolphin1881|talk]]) 16:57, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Smile you know your special!!" [[User:Dolphin1881|Dolphin1881]] ([[User talk:Dolphin1881|talk]]) 16:57, November 1, 2012 (UTC) LOL!!! *ProfessorTriton13I agree with your theory *8:47Detective Inspector BobNo, invading Poland will not help with this issue *8:48ProfessorTriton13No Mr. "Gandalf" your not pregnant, You're just high. Now please leave my shop. *8:48Detective Inspector BobYes, bowler hats are quite good for fine dining parties. *8:48ProfessorTriton13Said the Dolphin *8:49Detective Inspector BobI thought you'd say that elephants were better? *8:49ProfessorTriton13No, People are not edible. Would you like to eat this Llama? *8:49Detective Inspector BobThe keyboard is one of the finer instruments in life. *8:49ProfessorTriton13Jonas Brothers are the best band ever. *8:49Detective Inspector BobHave you met the butcher on Maple Street yet? He makes the best bread in the city! *8:50ProfessorTriton13Kirsten Stewart shows great facial expresiions. *8:50Detective Inspector BobI saw a policeman this morning. You don't usually see many around here. *8:51ProfessorTriton13I saw a flying Pig. Thats very common. *8:51Detective Inspector BobMy camera tripod is slightly wonky. *8:51ProfessorTriton13So I said. "You're not my Father, Mum." *8:51Detective Inspector BobI believe that clock has the wrong time. *8:51ProfessorTriton13Oh look, A Teapot on the road! *8:51Detective Inspector BobMy friend Carlos made a YouTube video. Would you like to see it? *8:52ProfessorTriton13My Friend is dead, He died tomorrow. *8:52Detective Inspector BobMy rucksack is filled with crayons. I have 3 green ones! *8:52ProfessorTriton13I *8:52Detective Inspector BobMy sofa gives me enormous back issues *8:52ProfessorTriton13My dog can swim in blood. *8:53Detective Inspector BobI was reading a magazine about Karen Gillian this morning. *8:53ProfessorTriton13My Body 1% Water. *8:53Detective Inspector BobMy English teacher has a large wart. *8:53ProfessorTriton13Colin Baker is a great actor and David Tennant is terrible. *8:53Detective Inspector BobMy favourite T-Shirt consists of blue stripes *8:53ProfessorTriton13No. Woman cannot be pregnant. *8:54Detective Inspector BobNipples are slightly warm if you rub them enough *8:54ProfessorTriton13Oh Look! No hands! *8:54Detective Inspector BobMy cups is cold. *8:54ProfessorTriton13I don't believe I've met you. *8:54Detective Inspector BobMy least favourite pokemon is Pikachu *8:55ProfessorTriton13I hate Nintendo. *8:55Detective Inspector BobI am a black belt in karate *8:55ProfessorTriton13I love Twilight *8:55Detective Inspector BobMy 3DS is purple. *8:55ProfessorTriton13I love playing COD. *8:55Detective Inspector BobMy favourite toy is a purple bear called Steve. *8:55ProfessorTriton13MARVEL and DC suck. *8:55Detective Inspector BobMinecraft is for nerds with no life. *8:56ProfessorTriton13I am the dumbest person in the world. *8:56Detective Inspector BobI am surrounded by giraffes *8:56ProfessorTriton13I have a pet poo called Emma *8:56Detective Inspector BobI am the smartest person in the world. *8:56ProfessorTriton13I am so awesome at Sex *8:57Detective Inspector BobMy best friend is called Christopher. His mum owns the tavern on Slab Street *8:57ProfessorTriton13I hate the Eastenders deaths. *8:57Detective Inspector BobA hobo asked me for money today. *8:57ProfessorTriton13I don't know someone who takes drugs *8:57Detective Inspector BobMy room is not painted blue. *8:57ProfessorTriton13I sleep on the floor *8:57Detective Inspector BobMy house has 3 front doors *8:58ProfessorTriton13I work 14 Jobs to pay my rent. *8:58Detective Inspector BobDid you know that if you hold your breath for 3 years, you will most certainl;y die? *8:58ProfessorTriton13Did you know you have 4 Fingers on one hand. That mean you have 8 Fingers on both hands Meaning you have two thumbs overall *8:58Detective Inspector BobMy punctuation is almost always terrific. *8:59ProfessorTriton13My name is Luke Tardé *8:59Detective Inspector BobMy favourite item of clothing is the hat. *8:59ProfessorTriton13I love being naked *8:59Detective Inspector BobI have a pet hedgehog. I call him Horace *9:00ProfessorTriton1380s Music suck. Nicki Minaj is awesome *9:00Detective Inspector BobMy favourite letter of the alphabet is T. *9:00ProfessorTriton13I have loads of girlfriends *9:00Detective Inspector BobI have so much more swag than the boys on Elmers Street *9:01ProfessorTriton13Class is for Boys. Swag is for men *9:01Detective Inspector BobI saw a badger this morning *9:01ProfessorTriton13I hate animals *9:02Detective Inspector BobThere is a lantern in the bathroom *9:02ProfessorTriton13OMG I'm pregnant! Let's go tell MTV *9:02Detective Inspector BobHas anyone seen my dungarees? *9:03ProfessorTriton13My Father is Elmo. My mother is Elmo. *9:03Detective Inspector BobBert is the name of my pet hamster *9:03ProfessorTriton13I am dead inside *9:03Detective Inspector BobI once won Deal or No Deal *9:04ProfessorTriton13I am gay and love to rape dogs. *9:04Detective Inspector BobI ate soup for lunch. *9:04ProfessorTriton13I drink hamburgers. *9:05Detective Inspector BobI saw a bucket of wee at school. Seriously! *9:05ProfessorTriton13I can't poo *9:05Detective Inspector BobOk, I'm out of ideas. *9:06ProfessorTriton13I am not out of ideas. *9:06Detective Inspector BobMy coat is brown *9:07ProfessorTriton13I seriously need to meet a pyshicaitrist *There is not a chimpanzee doing normal stuff on the TV. Funny story Jake! have I got a funny story for you! so, somebody in our class (Ame and mine) has been spreading a rumor about you and ame having something together. (IT WASN'T MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!) well, they wanted to meet you. I (... did I just admit it was me?) told them to shut up. well, they offered me money, and I might have kinda gave them your username. and the site. and instructions to come on the chat. so, there are coming some stalkers your way. funny, huh? --[[User:Onyx101|Onyx101]] ([[User talk:Onyx101|talk]]) 15:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC)-who is really afraid you're gonna get mad at her. OMFG. BAD TIMING RULES: ** BobsEpicStuffhas joined KJKJ try again bro. Boobies ON BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBIES NOT FOR LONG .... ( . Y . ) THERE U ARE O_O WHERE BAD TIMING =__